Bakertown
by Vnika
Summary: "Hubo un tiempo en el que todo el mundo sabía que no todo era lo que parecía ser, un tiempo donde cada día podías ver pruebas de la magia a tu alrededor." Parentlock. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville". Pecado: Gula.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville". _Pecado: Gula._

 **Advertencias:** Johnlock.

 **Beta:** **Prince BSlocked.** Mil gracias por tu tiempo querida **(*.*)/**

oOo

" **Bakertown"**

"Hubo un tiempo en el que todo el mundo sabía que no todo era lo que parecía ser, un tiempo donde cada día podías ver pruebas de la magia a tu alrededor…" — dijo John realizando un exagerado movimiento con sus brazos, señalando así todo el entorno de la cama de su hija. — Una mañana cualquiera, la vida en el pequeño pueblo de Bakertown transcurría de forma apacible, los pequeños duendes sastres acudían de casa en casa arreglando todos aquellos pequeños descosidos que incomodaban a las señoras.

Las hadas madrinas se encargaban de que nada les faltara en las casas, sobretodo flores hermosas y olorosas, con un toque de polvos mágicos, que hacía que las niñas hermosas como tú nunca jamás dejaran de bailar y sonreír — Sherly Anne abrió unos ojos enormes, cuando John tocó su nariz señalándola, ojos que intentaban competir con la grandiosa sonrisa que portaba en su rostro. —Y los pequeños elfos domésticos, se encargaban de crear los más suculentos platos de comida.

— ¿Y qué pasó papi? — la pequeña prácticamente se había levantado de la cama.

— Si te tumbas y te relajas, te lo cuento cariño —John regresó a la pequeña al calor de las mantas, y no continuó la historia hasta que se quedó muy quietecita.

—Ocurrió que ese día en Bakertown se celebraba una fiesta, una a la que acudiría todo ser mágico de la región, y pues, los elfos domésticos estaban felices de tan importante acontecimiento, el príncipe de las hadas cumplía un centenario más.

—Woooow…eso es mucho…

—No para un hada, cariño. — John besó su cabecita antes de continuar — Unas horas antes del banquete, todas las calles de Bakertown se llenaron de bellos adornos; cadenetas de colores, bellas flores y globos con las más hermosas formas engalanaban cada puerta y cada farola. Y cada ciertos pasos las calzadas cambiaban de color— una risita inundó la habitación — En todas las calles se pusieron grandes mesas repletas de las más exquisitas comidas, obras todas ellas de los elfos cocineros, que habían pasado horas cocinando con amor…

¿Recordarás que dije antes que todas las criaturas de Bakertown estaban invitadas?— la pequeña asintió intrigada —Fue por deseo expreso del príncipe. Lo cual fue claramente "el error" cuando descubrieron… ¡que toda la comida había desaparecido!

— ¡¿Toda?!

—Ajá, toda. No quedaban ni siquiera los pequeños bocaditos de brócoli con queso, ni los aros de cebolla caramelizada, ni los más sencillos como las bolas de nieve. Todo había desaparecido. El príncipe de las hadas escandalizado por aquel suceso llamó al más hábil de sus investigadores el dragón rojo, Sir Draco, y a su más fiel ayudante… uhm… Johnny Bear. — John alcanzó el pequeño oso que utilizaba la pequeña para dormir y se lo dio para que lo abrazara. Sir Draco y Johnny Bear, pronto se pusieron manos a la obra en la investigación.

—Sir Draco es Sherlock, verdad papi y tu el oso.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el oso?

—Pues porque eres suaaave y blandiiiito como él— la pequeña le abrazó dejando el oso entre ambos. John pasó un brazo por su espalda de manera protectora. Jamás había considerado sentirse tan bien con Sherly en su vida, sabía que quería hijos, siempre lo supo, pero nunca es lo mismo desear que tener. Era lo más bonito de su día a día.

—Bien, tienes razón mi niñita, como siempre. Sir Draco y Johnny Bear comenzaron a investigar con sus lupas mágicas y pronto encontraron las huellas invisibles del culpable de todo aquello. Tuvieron que recorrer todas las calles de la ciudad, pues aquella criatura había paseado por todas ellas en su ansia por conseguir toda la comida. Pero al final su rastro les condujo a un castillo un poco alejado del pueblo, con una gran muralla, tan alta que Johnny Bear no podía ver el final de ella. Aunque por muy alta que fuera jamás sería un obstáculo para un dragón. Johnny Bear no dudó en subir sobre la espalda de Sir Draco y tras sortear la inmensa muralla irrumpieron con un rugido dentro del castillo. Allí, retumbado en un asiento, y más redondo que una bola, se encontraba el culpable, un pequeño duende de piel blanca y pelo rojo, que había comido y comido sin cesar y que ahora dormía sin remedio rodeado de los restos de su botín. Ni el más atronador bufido de Sir Draco pudo despertarlo, ni siquiera la tortura de cosquillas a la que le sometió Johnny Bear… nada podía despertarlo pues su sueño era de naturaleza mágica.

—Yo…no quiero…que se quede así…papi. — a la pequeña empezaba a vencerle el sueño, frotaba su cara contra su jersey, algo que siempre había hecho desde pequeñita.

—Sir Draco y Johnny Bear, hicieron llamar al príncipe hada. El cual apareció mágicamente dejando tras él una gran nube gris con purpurina. Se acercó al pequeño duende pelirrojo y besándolo en la frente, lo despertó. — La niña ya respiraba profundamente llegado a este punto, pero John terminó su historia — el pequeño duende prometió no hacerlo más y juró estar bajo un encantamiento poderoso de gula cuando se apoderó de toda la comida, un encantamiento que solo un beso de amor podía romper.

John se separó con mucho cuidado de la pequeña, asegurándose que la postura en la que quedaba era adecuada para pasar toda la noche. Retiró unos mechones rubios de su frente y depositó en ella un cálido beso. — Dulces sueños mi amor.

Apagó la pequeña lamparita que siempre quería que permaneciera encendida cuando se acostaba, no porque tuviera miedo, si no porque proyectaba por toda la habitación pequeñas estrellitas que invitaban a tener grandes sueños.

Al salir al pasillo lo vio. Esperando apoyado contra la pared, en un lugar que desde dentro no podía ser observado. Tenía un semblante extraño, una mueca muy pocas veces vista en él, por un lado su entrecejo arrugado anunciaba que algo le estaba costando de procesar y la ligera sonrisa de su boca posiblemente era porque aquello que analizaba, en el fondo le parecía gracioso.

John simplemente se apoyo en su lado en la pared, como ya había hecho en tantas otras ocasiones y esperó que hablara.

—Sigues contándole historias inverosímiles, pese a que es lo suficientemente inteligente para afrontar la verdad. — Sherlock miró a John suavizando su ceño.

— ¿En serio quieres que le cuente a nuestra hija, que se quedó sin su trozo de tarta, porque tu hermano se comió tres?

—Ya debería saber, si es buena observadora, que lo es, que su tío Mycfood no puede resistirse a la comida.

— ¡Pero se comió su trozo Sherlock! —dijo John soltando una carcajada—tu hermano tiene un problema.

Tras unas risas comedidas, hubo un momento de silencio que ambos disfrutaron, intercambiaron unas pocas miradas y rozaron tímidamente las manos, dando tiempo al tiempo, hasta que uno habló.

—Habrá que llamar a Sir Draco y su fiel ayudante Johnny Bear. — Sherlock se había acercado a John invadiendo su espacio personal, tanto que prácticamente le susurró aquello al oído, con una voz mucho más profunda de lo normal, y John no pudo más que suspirar en respuesta. Alzó la vista encontrándose con aquellos ojos aguamarina que tanto amaba, y pronto sintió sus labios sobre su piel, era un beso cálido uno que le decía te amo, ahora, ayer, siempre…

Entrelazó su mano con la de Sherlock y muy lentamente comenzó el ascenso a su habitación, esa que llevaban años compartiendo, donde cada noche se abrazaban, donde compartían conversaciones y preocupaciones, la mayoría de las cuales ahora se centraba en lo que significa criar una hija. Pero no esta noche, en esta noche la magia estaba presente y un pequeño oso de peluche montaría sobre un gran dragón rojo para juntos alcanzar la más lejana cima, de la más lejana montaña…

oOo

 **N/A:** He aquí mi primer aporte al Rally, espero lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, y es que una no siempre se puede poner tierna a la hora de escribir.

Besitos y abracitos. Lord.


End file.
